Hanging a painting, mirror, curtains, or other objects upon a wall in the proper location can be a time-consuming and frustrating process. Whether a single person is trying to hang the picture, or two or more people are working together, it can be almost impossible to determine the proper position for the support which will hold the painting, e.g., the proper position for the picture hanger. One person, working alone, will have to repetitively nail the picture hanger to the wall, hang the picture upon the picture hanger and stand back to observe the effect. Invariably, the first position is not the desired position and the picture will have to be removed and remounted into a second location. Each time this happens, however, the hole from the nail is left in the wall. This positioning and repositioning is frequently necessary even when the exact location for the picture is known, since the effect of the picture wire in distorting the position of the painting is difficult to compensate for without trial and error.
If two people are working together to hang a painting on a wall, the process becomes even more complicated, with one person being initially the holder and the other the observer, and the two exchanging places. Since it is frequently desirable to have the painting exactly positioned in order to blend with other artwork on the wall or, e.g., to precisely align curtains on curtain rod supports, the number of holes in the wall created by this trial and error process can become quite large. Even then, the procedure may have become so frustrating that the painting is left to hang in a spot that is not quite right, but at least is bearable.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a device which would enable someone to hang the painting in various positions on the wall without marking the wall, and yet which would create a single mark upon the wall in the unique desired location.